murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 10 Episodes and Guides
Have you cast your 2019 MM Fan Episodes Poll vote on our Home page? You don't need to sign-up to vote. The poll is not available (yet) on mobile app (devices), please access website via browser. ---- Murdoch Mysteries' Season 10 premiere aired on Monday, October 10, 2016 and, for the first time in Canada before the UK. The international roll out of Season 10 began in January 2017. * On March 13th, 2016, Yannick Bisson confirmed CBC had renewed ''Murdoch Mysteries'' for a tenth season at the Canadian Screen Awards during his acceptance speech of his fan choice award. * On May 24, filming began for Season 10, beginning with the third episode A Study in Pink. * On June 8, CNW announces: " Coming off its highest-rated season yet on CBC as the country's top-rated homegrown scripted program for the 2015/16 television season and marking 150 episodes in Season 10, the series will continue to follow Detective Murdoch, Station No. 4 and the City Morgue as they solve crimes inspired by Canadian history and featuring international celebrities of the early 20th century." Season 10's '''finale marks Murdoch Mysteries' landmark 150th episode, filmed on location in Cobourg and Port Hope, Ontario until mid December 2016. There is very little rest for Murdoch (Yannick Bisson), Dr. Julia Ogden (Hélène Joy, Durham County), Inspector Brackenreid (Thomas Craig, Coronation Street), Constable George Crabtree (Jonny Harris, Still Standing) and morgue assistant Rebecca James (Mouna Traoré, The Book of Negroes). The all-star cast is joined by a number of returning guests including Peter Keleghan, Peter Stebbings and Alex Paxton-Beesley. New guest cast appearing in early episodes includes Samantha Bond (Downton Abbey) in the premiere episode; Daniel Maslany (Four in the Morning) and Bea Santos (World Away) in [[Concocting A Killer|Concocting A Killer]]. Watch for Season 9 “set-ups” to continue in Season 10 story lines: Rebecca at medical school and a bit more will be revealed about her (ep.1005). Meanwhile, George Crabtree struggles with the biggest mystery of all: his love life. * '''Season 10 kicks off in grand style with a two-part mystery set in the world of Toronto debutantes vying for the hand of Toronto’s most eligible bachelor (think The Bachelor in 1904!)— and there is a killer on the loose, along with city-wide chaos set off by the 1904 Great Fire of Toronto, one of the seminal events in the city's history. (ep.1002) * Detective William Murdoch and the rest of Station House No. 4 find themselves embroiled in cases both fantastical and historical: ** An investigation into a man wrongfully jailed (ep.1004), ** A murder involving the Olympic Champion Canadian soccer team (ep.1006), ** A wronged woman who goes on a serial killing spree (ep.1007), ** The death of a prize pooch at a dog show (ep.1011), ** Maureen Jennings writes an episode for this season (ep.1012), ** Murdoch tries to deliver on his promise to build Ogden the home of their dreams. Hélène Joy said in a recent interview, "It's going to be a really exciting year with a lot of developments to do with Murdoch and Julia's new house that they are building." (ep.1013) ** The introduction of H.P. Lovecraft, the master of the macabre. (ep.1016) ** Murdoch interviews a group of ladies involved in a roller derby-related murder. (ep.1017) ** In the Season Finale, Yannick Bisson revealed in a recent interview that a very bad villain returns and that, "No one is safe." The most shocking episode features guest stars in pivotal roles: Sanctuary's Robin Dunne and John Wildman, who play bigwigs in city hall who have nefarious plans for Toronto’s future. (ep.1018) CBC recently announced its decision to increase the number of women directing television series: Season 10 of Murdoch Mysteries has five women directors on board. ''Murdoch Mysteries'' wins the 2017 Golden Screen Award for TV Drama or Comedy. * Unlock the Mysteries of Murdoch : The Ultimate Insider Conference was held on Saturday, October 1 at CBC Broadcast Centre Toronto, included a Murdoch Mysteries pop-up shop in the Atrium of the CBC Broadcast Centre (250 Front St. West). * Christmas cheer '''returns to Station House No. 4 once more! The new two-hour holiday special ''Once Upon a Murdoch Christmas '' first aired on Monday, December 12 at 8 PM on CBC. * This season's new web series launched online on January 17, 2017, ''Murdoch Mysteries:'' ''Beyond Time features the Constables and Rebecca James traveling through time, helping her get out of trouble in the modern day, with Special Guest Alan Doyle first introduced as a time-traveling Historian (ep.1011). * Launched February 2017: the 'Murdoch Mysteries Escape Series ’ gives MM fans the chance to experience everything they love about the show, while escape game experts get to match wits with the best detective from the turn of the century. For more details and ticket info, https://www.secretcityadventures.com/murdoch/. * On March 13, 2017, it was announced that Murdoch Mysteries, the #1 Drama in Canada, will be back for Season 11 in the Fall on CBC. Season 10 ended with a five-character-cliffhanger in [[Hell to Pay|''Hell to Pay]]!!!!!'' Episodes Find Where To Watch [[Where To Watch MM|Murdoch Mysteries Here]].